


Where are you now?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco is a Tonks now, Gen, No ships for now since their six, Time Travel, Transported, Wish, redo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco Malfoy is gone as soon as he makes the wish to start over. Instead, he becomes Draco Tonks and meets harry potter at a muggle elementary at the age of six.Will he become Harry's enemy or his only friend?UP FOR ADOPTION
Relationships: Nothing for now
Kudos: 6





	Where are you now?

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, thanks for reading this thing. I plan on updating biweekly but we'll see how it goes.
> 
> xx  
> Draqonis

Draco stares at the broken mirror in the deserted bathroom. Deep down he knows no matter what he will do from now, he will be nothing but a traitorous death eater. The mark burns on his arm, reminding him of his slavery. Draco starts to sob. 

The tears flow down, staining his uniform. If his mother was here he would most certainly get a lecture on cleanliness. Draco wipes off his face on his sleeve, sniffling. He looks back into the mirror and sees a flash of messy black hair suspiciously like Potter’s. Draco raises his wand inconspicuously, still not turning back. If it is Potter- who seems to ruin everything- he needs an advantage. He sees his scar, and then he knows it’s him. Just before he turns he makes a final wish. He wishes he could do this over again. A spell emerges from his wand and socks him in the face.

* * *  
Draco Tonks wakes up, his head aching. Vaguely he realizes he is no longer at Hogwarts. No, he thinks, he was never at Hogwarts. He is six, he is not old enough. His dream was nice though. Scary, but nice.  
* * *  
Draco creeps out of his room silently, his feet barely making a sound. He needs chocolate. Draco knows his mother will never allow his sweet obsession to continue, so now, as the house is empty besides his older sister, is the perfect time for a raid of the pantry. 

A stair creeks and he freezes. The house is quiet for a moment. A deafening crash interrupts the silence.  
His thirteen-year-old sister, Nymphadora (but don’t call her that)- traipses around, hopping on one foot.  
“Broken Vase, Oh for Merlin's Saggy-” she looks up for the first time and notices him on the stairs. She smiles guiltily.  
Draco grins, he’s got her where he wants her, perhaps he won’t have to raid the pantry after all.  
“I'll trade my silence for a chocolate frog.” he offers, trying and failing to withhold the evil smirk that is inching up his face.  
Tonks smirks and opens her arms for a hug. Draco rushes down the remaining steps and runs into her embrace. 

She gives him a noogie and he sticks her tongue out at her.  
“So what about that chocolate?”  
His sister lets out a laugh. Nevertheless, she produces a slightly bent chocolate frog box from under her cloak and hands it to Draco. He smiles hungrily and gobbles it up.  
“That sweet tooth will be the end of you,” Tonks says, still grinning.  
“And your clumsiness will be your end,” he grins.  
“Touche”  
It is quiet for a moment.  
“Where were you going?”  
Tonks groans and produces another chocolate.  
“Never speak of this again-” she says seriously, handing over the treasure, “but I got an apprenticeship from an Auror.”  
Draco’s jaw drops.  
“Wow!” he exclaims “A dark wizard catcher for a sister would be awesome!”  
She rolls her eyes but Draco can tell she's pleased.  
Her watch chimes and she looks down.  
“I really have to go.” she says, looking pleadingly at him “Don’t tell mum?”  
“I won't tell,” he promises, zipping his mouth. He opens his mouth once more, and looks as though he’s remembered something,  
“But don’t I start school today?  
“Shit-”  
* * *

Soon Draco was dropped off at school, a muggle elementary, and is sketching his self-portrait. His class is a group of ten. None of them seem to be magic, at least, as far as Draco can tell. He has just completed his sketch when the teacher walks back into the classroom, a skinny boy trailing behind. Draco’s jaw drops as the boy’s bangs move back, showing a very famous, very cool, lightning scar. 

* * *  
“Everyone, settle down.” The teacher commands. Her hair is wavy and has seeps of grey. She is not the least bit authoritative, Draco notes. Her words seem tired, a sign of weakness in the eyes of a child. As expected nobody quiets.

She stands and claps her hands in a familiar rhythm, leaving behind the pushover that started the class. The other children repeat it, though Draco looks confusedly down at his fingers. 

“Now that we’ve finished our self-portraits,” the teacher says, addressing the sea of children “We can move on to the ice breaker sheets.” 

The class is quiet, confused. Draco is glad he is not the only one who doesn’t understand.

The lady clears her throat and continues, pacing back and forth.  
“Each of you shall pick a partner and trade sheets, filling in information about the others likes and dislikes,” she explains, looking at the huddle of boys, who Draco assumes are the trouble makers of the bunch, in the eye. Everyone nods.

“Now,” the teacher says, “Find a partner, grab a sheet, and begin”

The children stampede towards the desk, snatching up pieces of paper. Draco notices that he and harry potter are the only ones who wait until the hoard dies down. 

The majority of the kids have started, and are chattering excitedly.

“Do you want to be my partner?” Draco blurts out as he takes a paper from the pile.

Harry looks surprised.

“O-okay” he nods following Draco to the table.

They sit down in silence.  
“Dudley will hurt you, and me if you be my friend.” Harry says sadly, “I don’t want you to get hurt like me.”

Draco gapes, gobsmacked and Harry looks as though he is preparing for a punch to the face.

“But- but your Harry Potter, the Harry Potter!” Draco exclaims, waving his hands around, “You’re invincible, the boy who lived!”  
The boy’s face flashes emotion, moving from surprised, to confused and settling on suspicion.

“I never told you my name..”


End file.
